heatherboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira
'' .. You are a passenger of dream waters, River .. '' — Kira Uy Nghi. — Kira is first introduced as a dream version of what appears to be River's love interest before appearing in Heatherbound, a Kira that River"perfectly remembers" according to chapter ''Sweet Dreams. She's cynical and sarcastic, this can be seen with her harsh but, playful remarks towards River. She somewhat mirrors River's vibrant white hair, with her rosy long hair.'' Due to her last name, Uy Nghi meaning "Highness" it's presumed that she has Vietnamese roots. ✦ Appearance ✦ Her looks are lovely, with long pink hair, thin eyes of very dark blue color, her skin is a bit '' tan '', after conversations in the tub with river, her hair loses its pink color and turns mysteriously dark brown, equally river. ✦ Outfi't ✦ ''Appearance of her outfit seems to be quite '' noble '' shown in River's dreams. She wears a lacy, well-decorated salmon-colored shirt, she also wears a short half black shorts and a pair of black shoes with long white socks. ✦ '''Personality ✦ Her personality is interesting and unstable, Kira is the kind who can rarely cry and feel pity, She's cold, saccharist, cynical and keeps a perverse side docile with River, She likes to keep everyone in control, especially River, she apparently manipulates him. , there are theories that, Kira is quite '' ''abusive with River, by saying that river says his relationship with her has '' ''become bitter. Kira's personality has not been explored so far. ✦ Biography ✦ Not much is known about Kira, Her and River appear to have a somewhat of a complicated romantic relationship. River expresses that she's happy when River sees an illusion of Kira on his dream, claiming that he misses her. Kira states, that she was River's "only real friend", before sharing a romatic kiss. Her name, '' Kira '' is just a nickname that River has called her since her childhood. Her real name has not yet been revealed. She has known river since childhood, they both played together and always maintained a strong connection. She theoretically knew river after being moved to California coast in the United States, about her parents and relatives are still unknown. ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ River Valtameri River and Kira had before, seem to be very close and that seem to know each other a long time and to be boyfriends. As River said, his relationship with Kira passed the time and was ''bitter and sour.'' ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ Kira has a dog named '' Coco ''. ✦ Your favorite season is spring. ✦ Your favorite food is Pho. ✦ People describe her as friendly and a "hard" person. ✦ She loves daisies. ✦ She loves lollipops. ✦ She's Ambidextrous. (writes with both hands) ✦ She is not the type to make enough friends. ✦ Kira enjoys reading in his freetime in a place that's free from sunlight. ✦ Kira knows basic Russian. ✦ It is fascinated by cherries.